He's Alive, Oneshot
by Marie Fortune
Summary: Takes place during end of Buu series, Videl thinks Gohan is dead and is loosing all hope. How will she react when she finally sees him? One-shot, first thing I've ever written so review!


Hello future readers!

This is my first dbz fanfic, and my first fanfic, AND the first thing I've ever wrote outside of class asignments, so please be nice! Sorry if some of my dbz is off, havent watched it awhile so some details might be iffy. Please review, and give me some advice!

Disclaimer: I dont own dragonball/z/gt ... :(

* * *

><p>He's <em>not <em>dead.

He can't be.

Could he?

_Stop._ Don't think like that, I need to have hope. He _is_ alive, he _has_ to be. But what about Chi-Chi? She's his mother and she is convinced he's dead. Isn't there suppose to be some kind of mother- child bond? Shouldn't her "maternal instincts" let her know exactly if Gohan is dead? She seems so sure, like she's lost all hope.

How can I still believe he's alive when everyone else gave up? They say his ki is gone, but I just don't believe it. We never had our chance, I mean I knew Gohan liked me but we never got to expand on our relationship. Knew? **NO**. I know Gohan likes me, and when he returns from where ever he is, he'll take me out on a date.

If he ever returns.

Oh no, here comes my tears. I wonder if everyone around me is noticing what's going on, I think the only one paying attention to me is Marron. What is everyone so into? Majin Buu! It completely slipped my mind! Here I am being all selfish about my Gohan, when the world could be coming to an end. Wait did I just say my?

I didn't even realize the tears were pouring down my cheeks until Bulma put her hand on my shoulder,

"Don't worry about this fight too much; Goku is giving it everything he has. We just have to have faith in him." I feel my heart sink, and a pit in my stomach expands. How could I be so far off from what's really at hand?

"Don't worry, we can always wish Gohan back with the dragon balls," Bulma whispered into my ear, "We'll have to use the namekian balls first though to get Piccolo back…. I'm not really sure if we can since he died before but I'm sure we can find a way!" She showed me a faint smile before walking over to Chi-Chi.

The brief hope she gave me was immediately shattered, even if Gohan could come back it would be a while. I needed him now. **Now.** Not in a couple of months, I need him now.

I really am being selfish; Bulma has to worry about Vegeta and Trunks. I can even imagine what Chi-Chi is going through, she has no idea whats going on with Goten, she is fully convinced Gohan is dead, and as far as we know Goku could be dead any second. This is horrible. Where _are _you Gohan?

STOP. Focus on this. Wait, how do I even focus on this? I have no clue what's going on.

I could pray, although I've never been all that religious. It could be a good time to try it now… I sneaked a glance over to Bulma and Chi-Chi and they were staring intently at everyone else. Maybe I'm not so clueless. I could tell from everyone's faces that Goku was fighting Buu, but no one knows what the outcome will be.

I don't care what happens, maybe I should die again. Then I'll be with Gohan. Yet, if I wasn't with him before why wouldn't I be with him now? Maybe he isn't dead. I swear this internal conflict will be the end of me.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we see the fight mommy?" I hear Marron ask her mother. My mind wasn't here anymore. My body is, but I don't know where <em>I<em> am. I'm trying to focus on the fight but I just keep trailing back to Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Where are you?

"Because it's in another world sweetheart" 18 soothed her daughter.

"It's Piccolo!" I thought I hear someone shout. Stop it Videl, stop torturing yourself. He's dead, probably with Gohan.

I head a few gasps.

Do I dare look up?

Am I ready to have it confirmed that Gohan is dead?

But if Piccolo is alive, c-could he?

I tried to hold my eyes back, but the peaked up. There he was. Piccolo. Piccolo. He's Here! The man who once scared me, the one Gohan always insisted was harmless. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, and cry into him. Although I doubt he would appreciate that.

_Piccolo Where is Gohan?_

I can't find my voice to ask him, I fear the answer too much. Let me for this second just enjoy hope. Its been so long since I actually had hope.

But my hope was interrupted.

Chi-Chi gasped, and turned to her side. She was dumbfounded. _It's Gohan._ **STOP THIS VIDEL.** Stop torturing yourself.

Chi-Chi stuttered before choking the words out, "Gohan? GOHAN!"

Then I felt him, a hand. There was a hand on my shoulder. My heart sank; my eyes over flow. I was at peace, I couldn't turn around. Is this really him? Is my pain and agony finally over? Don't look Videl, hold onto this. Keep this moment.

My eyes didn't listen, and neither did the rest of my body. I turned around to see who it was.

Gohan.

Gohan.

_My _Gohan. The tears poured down my face, my heart stopped beating, I latched my arms around his neck. So close to his lips. I pulled him close to me, closer than I've ever been with him.

"Gohan!" I muttered in-between my tears. He smiled his Son Smile.

"I was worried sick about you! You Idiot!" I screamed while banging my fists into his chest. My fists grew numb; of course this wouldn't hurt him. He placed his hands around my arms and locked eyes with me. I missed him. His eyes. His nose. His everything.

_He's alive._

"Gee Videl, I really wish you wouldn't cry." Gohan laughed. Up until this point I was completely oblivious to the water fall coming from my eyes.

My ears blocked everything out, the tears made everything blurry. But there was thing I could see.

His lips.

Those beautiful lips I've wanted to kiss for so long.

I pulled myself closer to Gohan and brushed my lips against his.

_He's alive._


End file.
